youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskers Pack
You can view the Whiskers role play archive here: Role Play Archive Whiskers. Foundation The Whiskers Pack was formed on December, 2000 by two Benx females called Nakomis and Holly and two Druids rovers called Aries and Beetle. Nakomis and Aries established dominance but Aries' rign was short, he died at the end of winter. After Aries' death Beetle took the rank as alpha male. Pack Life Nakomis was pregnant and she gave birth to Aries' pups named Artemis, Lancelot, Ryley and Zola. All pack members helped raising the pups and none of them died. Next winter Holly mated with a roving male called Dangerous Dave and she fell pregnant, in spring both preganant females gave birth, Nakomis let Holly stay. Nakomis gave birth to Scratchy, Pozzo, Vialli, Lucky and Ugly Pup. sadly Lucky was predated by an eagle and Holly gave birth to WM010 and WM011 but both pups died. Roving male Maximus mated with Artemis and Zola. In spring Nakomis evicted both females and later they re joined without pups. Nakomis gave birth to Rufus, Zansar, Tama and Rosie. Rosie died but the rest of them made it to adulthood, unfortunately in fall Nakomis died, so Holly as one of the eldest females took dominance next to Beetle but visious Ryley not happy with her subordinate role attacked Holly and she became badly injured, she became new alpha female next to Beetle. But that same month Vialli ousted Ryley and kicked her out, Ryley she teamed up with some males and formed the Gattaca. Holly mated with the alpha male Beetle too, in spring Holly gave birth to three pups called Nugget, Flower and Steadfast, Vialli gave birth to Rezzonico and Knukles all pups reached the adulthood. At this time Holly died. Next winter most of the resient males went on roving and a group of roving males from the Baobab consisted of Digger, Panthro, Zazu, Tarzan, Rosco and Bosco joined and kicked Beetle and the remaining males off. The males fought for dominance until Panthro won, later Digger challenged him and Digger won, Zazu challenged him but couldnt win, Bosco and Rosco couldnt overthrown Digger either so they went on roving again except for Panthro that stayed. Vialli and Digger had a litter(2005) that consisted of Ren, Stimpy, Gregorious, DriftHowl, LongTooth and Cepheus. Sadly Vialli died, so Flower took dominance next to Digger. In spring 2006 They had a litter that consisted of Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi. In winter Rumour and Flower mated with a Scooter male called Houdini when Digger wasnt watching. In spring Flower gave birth to Aligator, Crock and Lizard, and Rumour to Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii. All the pups made it to adulthood. Their third litter consisted of Tinker Bell, Cruise, Machu Pichu, Finn and Cepheda, sadly Flo and Popkat were predated. Their Fourth Litter 2009 consisted of Logan, Mitch and Greyback. In fall they attacked the Young Ones den and Shakespeare defended the pups then the Young Ones came and chased them off. But they had left a pup behind, it was Finn that was adopted into the Young Ones. Their fifth litter (2011) consisted of Amira, Rita, Alexander and Ella. And Their sixth litter was integrated by Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. Months later two Young Ones males called Hambone and Fang visited them in search of females but they chased them off, later they returned but a storm started and a lightning set fire burning half of their territory. Weeks later Skinner was predated by an eagle. Four months after that Digger and the rest of the pack went to hunt, Digger was hurt badly after being gored by the bull, unfortunately he died that night. The males started fighting for dominance until Gregorious won. In mating season all the adult males left on roving, sadly Crock died while roving and Cepheda never returned to the Whiskers. Only Aligator, Lizard and Stato stayed, the two Young ones males, Hambone and Timber and one Sequoia male named Finn joined and kicked the three males out, Hambone took dominance next to Flower and mated with her. The following week all the males returned, they killed Finn and chased away Hambone and Timber. Gregorious took back his position as alpha male. Weeks later Youssarian hanged around the Whiskers but the males chased him off. Next day they had a fight with the Sequoia, and won half of their territory but the omega Stato was killed. The next day Youssarian returned managing to mate with Naomi several times, but later he was chased away. In spring Flower gave birth to Hambone's pups called Gin and Tonic, both of them males. Naomi was allowed to stay and gave birth to four pups Thaddeus, Neyla, Rajan and Dimitri fathered by Youssarian. All the pups survived with the help of the whole pack. Unfortunately on August 17 Flower died so the eldest females fought for dominance until Naomi won. Ella and Zelda constantly challenge her for the rank. Gregorious left the pack so Mitch took over as alpha male. With the loss of the alpha pair and the number of members decreasing hard times were coming for the Whiskers. During a blizzard three roving males stalked them, Ella and Zelda broke the rules and mated with two of them. The Whiskers had a bloody fight with the Jackals and Cepheus was killed, being out numbered they were forced to abandon their territory and ran out of Slough Creek. They traveled to Lamar Valley and managed to find a suitable den and territory. In spring Naomi, Ella and Zelda were pregnant, Naomi aborted her litter and Ella gave birth to three pups, one of the pups died. Zelda gave birth to WM064, WF065, Abaca and Scrooge. WM064 and WF065 died. Sadly on late January of 2015 Naomi died most likely of old age. A few days later the pack found her body, now without an alpha female Ella and Zelda got into a vicious fight. Ella ended up as the winner, sadly Zelda died. In February Scrooge and Abaca were killed in an avalanche, the pack separated in three groups after that event. Rival packs The Whiskers main rivals were the Baobab and the Benx pack. Later the Benx pack died out and the Vivian became their new rivals. Then the Baobab moved away, and the Commandos formed near their territory and become other of their rivals. Then the Young Ones and Scooters formed near their territory becoming their new enemies. Later the Geckos formed but then moved away, the Sequoia established their land near them becoming their new enemies. Later on the Scooters died out and the Jackals moved near them. Today the Whiskers main rivals are the Commandos, Young Ones, Sequoia and Jackals. Till the Whiskers moved away into Lamar Valley, now their closest rivals are the Ewoks and Drie Doring. Current Members The Whiskers have 16 members as of February, 2015. Mitch (Available) Alpha Male Ella (Played by Foa lan) Alpha Female Amira (Played by ShadowFire101) Logan (Played by .Dawn) Machu Pichu (Available) Cruise (Played by ~DeathlyToxic~) Rita (Played by VeiledxBlood) Alexander (Played by Muzzlelad) Baddiel (Played by Aurora2000) Gin (Played by The grey wolf) Tonic (Played by LivingWithRedrum) Thaddeus (Played by RazorWolf144) Rajan (Played by Cinerescent) Dimitri (Available) Larentia (Played by Instant Karma1) Juvenile Naggapatzi (Played by Beiruthen) Juvenile Whiskers Foundation Packs Gattaca Pack: Was formed in 2003 by a Whiskers female named Ryley and RockStar males, this pack was lost on 2010 due to mange. Hobgoblin Pack: Was formed on 2006 by a Whiskers male named Rufus and a Drie Doring splinter group, this pack was lost on 2010. Hoppla Pack: Was formed by a Whiskers female named Artemis, a lone young female and three Baobab males on late 2008, the males soon left and the females disappeared. The Hoppla was lost on 2009 Geckos Pack: Was founded by Tinker Bell and a Young Ones male named Hazel, this pack is still alive today. Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs